You Really Want A Happy Meal?
by poopertrooper
Summary: Just a "New Beginnings" Omake of sorts. I don't want to spoil too much, so I'll summerize in three words. McDonald's. WTF? and Running away...okay, that was five. Rated k plus cause I say so!


VI Story By "Luckie Duckie Kirkland" Productions

_**You Really Want A Happy Meal?**_

_**A "New Beginnings" Omake**_

_**By Phoenix Amber Kirkland!**_

It was a normal, lazy weekend at the small townhouse of little five year old Arthur Kirkland and 23 year old Alfred Jones, and the brothers were in the spacious backyard, taking in the last of the Summer sun before it became Autumn and they would have to wear jackets all the time.

Arthur was sitting next to the koi pond a friend of Alfred's had given one year, staring at the large fish intently. He had been bored; for he had finished all of the homework his strict Kindergarten teacher had given him for over the weekend, and had nothing better to do until his older brother Alfred had suggested going outside. He really did enjoy the outdoors, for there was always plenty to do when a person hung around with Mother Nature. He could always tend his very own rose bushes, play tag or hide and seek with Alfred, or just explore the backyard with all its wonders of nature. But the thing he liked to do most was look at the beautiful koi fish in the rock-bordered pond.

He would spend hours upon hours looking at it and its subjects, sometimes even wishing he could join them in their watery adventures. But whenever he would spend too long at the pond, Alfred always had to somehow lure him away unscathed. For there was one thing about Arthur Kirkland you just _never_ messed around with, and that was his somewhat awkward obsession with the koi pond.

The last time Alfred had tried to remove Arthur from his spot near the edge of the koi pond without a bribe, the child had thrown a most terrible tantrum, and ended up making both himself and Alfred fall into the pond, much to his horror. But today, Alfred had the _most perfect _bribe that _could not_ go wrong. Seriously, no child could not resist a Happy Meal, right? _Right?_

Alfred _knew_ that Arthur was never keen on eating fast food, preferring places such as _Olive Garden_ over a fast-food joint like _Burger King_. He had to try, though, for there always was that occasional moment in which Arthur might have the appetite for a burger or two….But that hadn't happened in _YEARS_. So he had to tread carefully in the matter.

He realized that his much younger brother had been staring at the koi for close to two hours, talking to them casually like they were his school classmates, and it was now close to lunchtime. It was now time to try out his bribe, and hopefully, get a McDonald's lunch out of it. _Delicious, delicious Mickey D's…._ Alfred thought to himself happily as he walked over to the koi pond, over to Arthur in the middle of his obsessing.

"Hey, Artie! Are you hungry?" Alfred asked casually, getting down on his knees beside his brother.

Arthur took a moment before looking over at Alfred with his emerald eyes, a small frown on his face. "Why? I don't want to leave the pretty fishes, Alfred." He said, deciding not to maintain eye-contact with Alfred.

"Well, I thought you might want to get lunch outside of the house today instead of having to eat _my_ cooking for once, but…If you don't want to, I'll just fix some hotdogs."

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief at the older blonde's decision, for Alfred should have known that he didn't _like_ hotdogs! They were pure evil in a double-sided bun that was most likely out to do something bad to him…Like Francis, the cross-dresser in his class with whom he despised greatly.

"You wouldn't! I-I'll go, just d-don't cook hotdogs! Please Alfred!" Arthur immediately began to plead, standing up quickly onto his Converse-covered feet.

Alfred had to grab the boy by the waist when he nearly lost his balance, before he could fall into the koi pond again. "All right, let's go to McDonald's!" he cheered as he picked Arthur up and hoisted him into his secure grasp.

"W-Who said I wanted to eat at _that_ place!" the child hissed venomously, glaring at Alfred as he was taken back into the two-story townhouse to prepare for the outing.

"I did, Arts. Now which do you pick, McDonalds, or my hotdogs?" Alfred quickly turned serious as he set Arthur down in the hallway and began to go up the stairs, to Arthur's room to find appropriate dress for public.

"McDonald's…..I guess." Arthur muttered as he reluctantly followed Alfred to his room.

Once there, Alfred looked over what his little brother was wearing. Arthur was adorned in his Mickey Mouse pajama top from the previous night, an almost too small pair of green shorts, and his favorite pair of Converse which had yellow polka-dots on light blue background.

"You, my dear baby brother, are in desperate need of a clothing change." Alfred said dramatically as he turned to open the closet.

"I think I look perfectly fine, thank you very much." Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms and putting on a pout.

"People will start to wonder why I'm letting you go around in such mix-matched clothes, and I'll look bad in front of them, anyways. Now come on, Arthur, I already know what you can wear."

Arthur slowly walked over to Alfred and looked at the clothes he was supposed to wear. They were a red and white striped t-shirt, a green light-weight jacket, khaki jeans, and of course he'd still continue to wear his current shoes.

Alfred made quick work of dressing Arthur, and once he was finished, smiled at his handiwork.

"You look great now, Artie! Don't you think so?" Alfred said as he stood up off of the floor where he had been while he was dressing Arthur.

"I suppose I look all right…But I still don't feel like going to McDonald's. I'd rather go to K and W (1) then there." Arthur said, tugging on the zipper to his jacket carefully.

"Arthur, you seriously need to stop complaining about this. Cause weather you want to or not, I'm taking you to McDonald's. Now, can you work on your attitude before we leave?" Alfred sighed as he took Arthur by the hand and lead him out of the room and down the stairs again.

"Okay, Alfred. Wait!" Arthur stopped suddenly. "Where's Mint Bunny?"

"I think he's on the table, you want to go get him now?"

"Yes! I'll be back in a moment!"

Arthur ran out of the room and into the dining room where he saw his Mint Bunny on the table-top, looking out of the window. He grabbed it and began to walk back, but he froze when a voice in his head spoke.

_"Arthur, you know you don't have to go to that disgusting place, right?" _the voice sneered evilly.

_"But won't Alfred notice?" _Arthur asked the voice.

_"Not if you do it right. He'll never know where you went!"_

_ "What do you mean? Are you telling me I should just run away to someplace?"_

_ "Yeah! You know where Gilbert lives?"_

_ "Uh-huh…But Ms. Mathews lives there, too. And she'd tell Alfred in no time at all."_

_ "What about your neighbor, Mr. Williams?"_

_ "Hmm….That could work."_

Right about then, Arthur heard footsteps, and in rash thinking, he tore for the backdoor, and managed to get out into the side yard by the time he heard the yell of Alfred, telling him to get back in the house.

He panted when he paused, but he couldn't stay long, for he knew Alfred was coming after him, and could catch up quickly. The child ran again right when Alfred got out of the door.

Once he had cleared the house boundaries, he made for the back yard of his neighbor's house, knowing that he couldn't turn back without facing big trouble with Alfred. When he got to the backdoor, he saw the dog-door and somehow managed to crawl through, much to the surprise of Matthew Williams, the occupant of the house who happened to be in the same room.

"Whoa, who are you?" Matthew asked, looking at the boy with curiosity in his violet eyes as he continued messing with the pancake mix he was mixing.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, and I _need _to hide in your house, right now! My big brother is coming after me, and I'll be in a lot of trouble if he finds me!" Arthur said hurriedly as he scrambled for the other side of the room.

"Eh, I suppose you could hide in my closet in my room, the first room to the left!"

Matthew watched as Arthur dashed up the stairs, and then resumed his pancakes, until someone knocked at his back door. He set the mixing bowl down on the counter and went over to the door, opening it to see the very upset Alfred.

"It's been awhile, Alfred. How are you?" Matthew asked casually, as if Arthur hadn't passed through only moments before.

"I was okay, until my little brother decided to run out of the house without my knowing, and I believe he hid in your house. Have you seen him?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Feel free to look, but I haven't seen him, and I'll have some pancakes done soon if you want any. Don't go poking in my drawers, either!"

Matthew sighed as Alfred left the room, and started to pour the mix onto a pan that sat on a stove, letting it cook. _I must be popular or something to have this kind of activity in my house._ He thought blindly to himself.

Meanwhile, in Matthew's room, in his closet, hid Arthur, freaked out, hugging his Mint Bunny to his chest. He knew that Alfred was somewhere in the house, for he had heard his conversation with Matthew, and knew he was out to find him.

He fear immediately intensified when he heard the door to the bedroom open, with the humming of "The Mickey Mouse Club Theme". _Alfred was here._ He scrambled quietly as possible to the furthest corner from the door, and hoped that Alfred would never suspect his hiding spot.

It didn't take long, though, before the door was slowly opened, the cowlick on Alfred's head casting a large shadow in the tiny room.

"I see you in the corner, Arthur. Now come out, or am I going to have to get you out myself?" Alfred said, stepping in the closet.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's leg, hugging it for dear life, beginning to cry into it. Alfred sighed and stood there for a moment in the closet, until he realized he needed to get Arthur out of there, so he picked him up, and walked out of the house with the teary-eyed child in hold.

"Why did you run out of the house like that? You never act like this, you know." Alfred whispered calmly, so as not to freak Arthur out any further.

"T-There was a voice in my head, Alfred….It told me to run out! It told me that I should 'cause it knew I didn't want to go to McDonald's! I-I'm sorry, Alfred!" Arthur cried, digging his face into Alfred's blue shirt, clenching it with one hand, his Mint Bunny in the other.

Alfred sighed and rubbed small circles into the boy's back, in hopes that he would calm down enough to where Alfred could give him a proper talk. But Arthur continued to cry, soaking Alfred's shirt through at the left shoulder.

Once the pair returned to the house, Alfred sat down at the dining room table, his younger brother still in his arms. The blue-eyed man looked at his brother and sighed a deeper sigh then before.

"When are you going to calm down, Sweet Sugar Scone?" Alfred whispered, giving Arthur a light kiss on the temple.

"I'm sorry…Alfred." Arthur whimpered in return, turning to look at his brother, emerald eyes brimmed with tears.

"You don't have to be….I made a stupid decision and I should've thought about your considerations before my own. Do you want me to fix you something that _isn't_ hotdogs?" Alfred said, moving his hand through Arthur's blonde hair slowly.

"No, we can go to McDonald's, if that's what you want…"

"R-Really? And are you going to eat something there?" Alfred asked in shock, his eyes wide.

"I will, if I have to."

"Oh, all right then. Why don't we wash up, and then we can go grab a bite to eat, how does that sound?"

"Okay…Can I take Mint Bunny with me to McDonald's?" Arthur asked as he was put down, and looked up at his brother for an answer.

"Yeah, you can do that. Now, let's go up and wipe off your face, it must itch by now."

Arthur followed Alfred as he went up the stairs once more, and went into the bathroom, where Alfred prepared a washcloth. He was immediately attacked by the cloth, vigorous scrubbing on his face. That was when he remembered Alfred was ruthless when he was washing something, whether it be dishes or Arthur himself.

"Ow! Alfred, that hurts!" Arthur said, trying in vain to remove the cloth from his face.

"Sorry! I'm almost done!" Alfred laughed, soon removing the washcloth from his brother's face.

"Thank you, Alfred. Can we go now? I'm _starving!_"

"All right then, I think we're ready!"

(A half hour later)

Once the duo had hit the McDonald's drive-thru and made it back home, Arthur was absolutely starved. He practically stalked Alfred while the boxes and bags containing the food were in his hands. And when the food was place out, Arthur made a grab for his Happy Meal that he had gotten, only to be stopped by Alfred's hand grabbing his arm.

"Arthur. What do you say?" Alfred looked at Arthur, who was whining, wanting the food on the table.

"T-Thank you! Can I eat, please?" Arthur pleaded, bouncing on his feet in his chair.

"You go right on ahead, Arts."

The boy opened the box quickly, and pulled out the cheeseburger he had gotten, and began to nibble on it in enjoyment.

All Alfred could do was sit there in his chair and watch his little brother eat what he had always called 'vile food' with a goofy grin on his face. _Oh, what am I going to do about him?_

_THE END_

_**Author's Note:**_

_** This little one-shot was based on a picture of Alfred and little Arthur I found on Zerochan and saved on my flash drive. I thought "Why don't I make some omake for my newest Hetalia story with this?" and this story was born. I never expected it to be this long, or quite this dramatic, it just started with a koi pond and the intention of going to Mickey D's. Who knew?**_

_** Well, that's about all I have on the topic, and I'm always free for Hetalia one-shot requests!~**_

_**~Chibi-chan**_


End file.
